1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probing device and a manufacturing method thereof, as well as a testing apparatus and a manufacturing method with use thereof, in which electric signals are transferred through contact probes being contacted with electrodes opposing thereto on an object to be tested, and in particular to a probing device and a manufacturing method thereof, as well as a testing apparatus and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor with use thereof, especially being suitable for contacting with a large number of the electrodes provided on the semiconductor with high density.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wafer 1 shown in FIG. 16(A), on a surface of which are provided or constructed with a large number of semiconductor elements 2 (i.e., chips) for producing LSI, is cut and separated to be supplied for use thereof. FIG. 16(B) shows an enlarged perspective view on one of the above semiconductor elements 2. On a surface of the each semiconductor element 2 are provided a large number of electrodes 3 alighting along the periphery thereof.
For producing such the semiconductor elements industrially in a large number thereof and for inspecting or testing the electric performances thereof, a probing device (prior art 1) of such the structure shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 is used. This prior art 1 is constructed with a probe card 4 and probes 5 of a tungsten wire projecting obliquely therefrom. In testing with use of this probing device, such a method is applied to, in which the contact with the electrodes are obtained by rubbing the probes 5 by use of flexibility thereof to test the electric property of the semiconductor elements.
Further, with further advance in high density and narrow pitching of the semiconductor element, as a testing method and a testing apparatus enabling the property test of the semiconductor element with which an operation test is needed with a high speed signal, a technology is already known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Sho 64-71141 (1989) (prior art 2). In this prior art 2, a spring probe is used, in the shape of which two pieces of movable pins, being biased by springs to project into directions opposing to each other, are inserted into a tube so as to freely come and go. Namely, the movable pin at one end of this spring is abutted on the electrode of an object to be tested, while the movable pin at the other end thereof is abutted on the electrode provided on a substrate of a measuring circuit, thereby performing the test or inspection.
Also, as a probe apparatus (probing device) of the conventional art is also known that shown in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. Hei 1-123157 (1989) (prior art 3). Namely, according to this prior art 3, there is described that, on a probe head for transferring electric signals with contacting on the electrode pads of the semiconductor LSI, alignments of electrode pads are formed on both side surfaces thereof, and further provided with a multi-layer print board through which the above-mentioned pads on the both surfaces are connected to each, other in a specific relationship of arrangement, and a pin probe (being formed with a selective wet etching) being planted and fixed on the each pad through a conductor layer on the one side surface of the multi-layer print board, which has a thick base portion and a tip having a fine or minute flat portion, i.e., a pyramid-like shape including a conical shape and a polygonal cone.
However, in recent years, with advance in the multiplication of probes and with the increase of density thereof, it is desired to develop a simple and easy probing device for transferring electric signals between the electrodes of the semiconductor element and testing circuitry.
However, with the testing method of the probe card which is shown as the prior art 1 in FIGS. 17 and 18 mentioned above, there is a limit for the testing with high speed signals due to the shape of the probe 5, in which lumped inductance is large. Namely, assuming that a property impedance of signal lines on the probe card is R, the lumped impedance of the probe is L, then a time constant can be expressed as L/R, and it come 1 ns in a case where R=50 ohm and L=50 nH. Then the wave-form is rounded or deteriorated when dealing such the high speed signal, therefore it is impossible to achieve accurate inspection or test. Accordingly, with such the method, it is restricted only to the testing of the direct current (DC) property, ordinarily. Further, with the probing method mentioned above, there is also a limitation in the special arrangement, therefore it cannot cope with the high density of the electrodes and the multiplication in the total number thereof on the semiconductor element.
Further, with the method of the prior art 2 mentioned above in which a spring probe having two pieces of the movable pins is utilized, since the probe is relatively short in length thereof, the high speed electric performance can be tested. However, a self inductance thereof is proportional to the length of the bare probe. Accordingly, in a case of probe of a diameter 0.2 mm and a length 10 mm, the inductance of it comes to be around 9 nH. A stroke noise disturbing the high speed electric signals and a fluctuation of ground level (i.e., return current through ground) come to be a function of the self inductance mentioned above, then it is proportional to the length of the bare probe. Therefore, in a case where the high speed signal higher than several hundreds MHz is applied to, there is necessitated a short probe being shorter than 10 mm. However, it is difficult and not realistic to manufacture the such spring probe.
Moreover, with the prior art 3, since the projecting probe tip is ordinarily formed with the wet etching, the effect of so-called side etching is small, therefore it is difficult to manufacture it within a short time and with high efficiency. Further, with this prior art 3, since the projecting probe tip is formed on the multi-layer print board, a softness thereof is lost, as the result, there is a risk that it gives injure onto the object to be tested, such as the semiconductor element, etc.
As is explained in the above, with the prior arts, there are never taken enough considerations on an aspect that the probe should be shorten in the length thereof so as to cope with the high speed signals higher than several hundreds MHz and it should be constructed with multiple pins for each one electrode so as to connect thereon with a light load and certainty, nor on an aspect of manufacturing it with ease and high efficiency.
An object according to the present invention, for dissolving the problems mentioned above, is to provide a probing device and a testing method, with which the probes can be connected with the each of the electrodes, being aligned on the object to be test with advances in the density and in the narrow pitch thereof, with a light load and with certainty, and further with which, the probes can be shorten in the length so as to enable transfer of the high speed signals of high frequency being higher than several hundreds MHz.
Further, another object according to the present invention is to provide a probing device and a testing apparatus, with which the probes can be connected with each of the electrodes, being aligned on the object to be test with advances in the density and in the narrow pitch thereof and being formed with solder bumps, with a light load and with certainty, and further with which, the probes can be shorten in the length so as to enable transfer of the high speed signals of high frequency being higher than several hundreds MHz.
And, further, other object according to the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of the probing device, with ease and with high efficiency, with which the probes can be connected with each of the electrodes, being aligned on the object to be test with advances in the density and in the narrow pitch thereof and being formed with solder bumps, with a light load and with certainty, and further with which, the probes can be shorten in the length so as to enable transfer of the high speed signals of high frequency being higher than several hundreds MHz.
Moreover, a further other object according to the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of a semiconductor element, with which the performance test can be conducted on the semiconductor element which necessitate an operation test with the high speed signals, with advances in the density and in the narrow pitch thereof, so as to enable the manufacturing of the semiconductor.
For achieving the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a probing device for electrically contacting with a plurality of electrodes aligned on an object to be tested so as to transfer electrical signal therewith, comprising:
a wiring sheet being formed by aligning a plurality of contact electrodes corresponding to each of said electrodes, each being formed with one or more projecting probes on one surface of an insulator sheet by etching thereof, while extension wiring for electrically connecting to said each of said contact electrodes being formed either on said one surface or the other surface opposing thereto of said insulator sheet; and
means for giving contacting pressure for obtaining electrical conduction between said extension wiring and said object to be tested by contacting tips of said one or more of the projecting contact probes formed onto said each contact electrode through giving pressuring force between said wiring sheet and said object to be tested.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a probing device for electrically contacting with a plurality of electrodes aligned on an object to be tested so as to transfer electrical signal therewith, comprising:
a wiring sheet being formed by aligning a plurality of contact electrodes, corresponding to each of said electrodes, each being formed with projecting probe on basis of a conductor thin film formed on one surface of an insulator sheet of a polyimide film by etching thereof, while extension wiring for electrically connecting to said each of said contact electrodes being formed on basis of a conductor thin film formed on either said one surface or the other surface opposing thereto of said insulator sheet of the polyimide film; and
means for giving contacting pressure for obtaining electrical conduction between said extension wiring and said object to be tested by contacting tips of said projecting contact probe formed onto said each contact electrode through giving pressuring force between said wiring sheet and said object to be tested.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a probing device for electrically contacting with a plurality of electrodes aligned on an object to be tested so as to transfer electrical signal therewith, comprising:
a wiring sheet being formed by aligning a plurality of contact electrodes, corresponding to each of said electrodes, each being formed with projecting probe on basis of a conductor thin film and a conductor plating film thereon formed on one surface of an insulator sheet of a polyimide film by etching thereof, while extension wiring for electrically connecting to said each of said contact electrodes being formed on basis of a conductor thin film formed ion either said one surface or the other surface opposing thereto of said insulator sheet of the polyimide film; and
means for giving contacting pressure for obtaining electrical conduction between said extension wiring and said object to be tested by contacting tips of said projecting contact probe formed onto said each contact electrode through giving pressuring force between said wiring sheet and said object to be tested.
Also, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein a solder bump is formed on the electrode aligned on the object to be tested, and electric conduction is obtained by encroaching the projecting probes formed on the contact electrode into the solder bump.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein a plurality of projecting probes are formed for each of said contact electrodes in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein a conductor film is bonded (or pasted) on the wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the conductor thin film is a copper thin film in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the conductor plating film is a nickel plating film in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein an element or parts are provided for adjusting impedance on a way of said extension wiring in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the projecting probe is formed on each of the contact electrodes with shower etching in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the projecting probe is formed on each of the contact electrodes on basis of the conductor plating film with shower etching in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the projecting probe is formed on each of the contact electrodes on basis of the conductor plating film with a local plating in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the projecting probe has a flat portion (approximately from 7 to 100 xcexcm2 in the area thereof) at tip thereof in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the contact electrodes and the extension wiring are formed on the same surface of the insulator sheet in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the extension wiring formed on the opposite surface of the contact electrodes and the contact electrodes are connected through a via hole formed on the insulator sheet in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the extension wiring is covered with a protection layer in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein the contact probes are covered with a film of hard metal in said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a testing apparatus for conducting test on an object to be tested by transferring and electric signal, comprising:
a wiring sheet being formed by aligning a plurality of contact electrodes corresponding to each of said electrodes formed on the object to be tested, each being formed with one or more projecting probes on one surface of an insulator sheet by etching thereof, while extension wiring being electrically connected to said each of said contact electrodes and being covered with a protection film is formed either on said one surface or the other surface opposing thereto of said insulator sheet;
positioning means for positioning said object to be tested at least flatly with respect to said wiring sheet;
means for giving contacting pressure for obtaining electrical conduction between said extension wiring positioned by said positioning means and said object to be tested by contacting tips of said one or more of the projecting contact probes formed onto said each contact electrode through giving pressuring force between said wiring sheet and said object to be tested; and
a tester being electrically connected with the extension wiring extended in periphery portion of said wiring sheet, whereby the electrical signal is transferred from said tester to said object to be tested so as to conduct the test.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a testing apparatus for conducting test on an object to be tested by transferring and electric signal, comprising:
a wiring sheet being formed by aligning a plurality of contact electrodes, corresponding to each of said electrodes aligned on the object to be tested, each being formed with projecting probe on basis of a conductor thin film formed on one surface of an insulator sheet of a polyimide film by etching thereof, while extension wiring for electrically connecting to said each of said contact electrodes being formed on basis of a conductor thin film formed on either said one surface or the other surface opposing thereto of said insulator sheet of the polyimide film;
positioning means for positioning said object to be tested at least flatly with respect to said wiring sheet;
means for giving contacting pressure for obtaining electrical conduction between said extension wiring positioned by said positioning means and said object to be tested by contacting tips of said projecting contact probes formed onto said each contact electrode through giving pressuring force between said wiring sheet and said object to be tested; and
a tester being electrically connected with the extension wiring extended in periphery portion of said wiring sheet, whereby the electrical signal is transferred from said tester to said object to be tested so as to conduct the test.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a testing apparatus for conducting test on an object to be tested by transferring and electric signal, comprising:
a wiring sheet being formed by aligning a plurality of contact electrodes, corresponding to each of said electrodes aligned on the object to be tested, each being formed with projecting probe on basis of a conductor thin film and a conductor plating film thereon formed on one surface of an insulator sheet of a polyimide film by etching thereof, while extension wiring for electrically connecting to said each of said contact electrodes being formed on basis of a conductor thin film formed on either said one surface or the other surface opposing thereto of said insulator sheet of the polyimide film;
positioning means for positioning said object to be tested at least flatly with respect to said wiring sheet; and
a tester being electrically connected with the extension wiring extended in periphery portion of said wiring sheet, whereby the electrical signal is transferred from said tester to said object to be tested so as to conduct the test.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, further comprising a support member for supporting said wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein said support member has a compliance mechanism.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein a buffer member is provided between said support member and the wiring sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, further comprising a wiring board connected to the extension wiring extended in the periphery portion of said wiring sheet, wherein between said extension wiring and said tester is connected through said wiring board.
Further, according to the present invention, in the probing device as mentioned in the above, wherein said positioning means is constructed with a frame-like member (a socket-like member) being provided, so that the object to be tested can be insert into a predetermined position with respect to the wiring sheet at the side of the contact electrodes of the wiring sheet.
Moreover, according to the present invention, there is provided a testing apparatus comprising:
a sample support portion for supporting an object to be tested;
at least one of a separated probe system, comprising: a wiring sheet being formed by aligning a plurality of contact electrodes, corresponding to each of said electrodes aligned on the object to be tested, each being formed with projecting probe on basis of a conductor thin film formed on one surface of an insulator sheet of a polyimide film by etching thereof, while extension wiring for electrically connecting to said each of said contact electrodes being formed on basis of a conductor thin film formed on either said one surface or the other surface opposing thereto of said insulator sheet of the polyimide film; and means for giving contacting pressure for obtaining electrical conduction between said extension wiring positioned by said positioning means and said object to be tested by contacting tips of said projecting contact probes formed onto said each contact electrode through giving pressuring force between said wiring sheet and said object to be tested; and
a tester connected to said separated probe system for conducting the test.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, in the testing apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein said separated probe system is mounted on a mother board and is connected to the tester through said mother board.
Also, according to the present invention, in the testing apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein the projecting probes formed are covered with a film of hard metal.
And, also according to the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a probing device being constructed with a wiring sheet for electrically contacting with a plurality of electrodes aligned on an object to be tested so as to transfer electrical signal therewith, comprising:
a first manufacturing step for preparing a sheet of insulator being formed with a conductor film on a surface thereof;
a second manufacturing step for forming an extension wiring from the conductor film of the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing step by patterning thereof; and
a third manufacturing step for forming contact electrode by connecting a portion corresponding to said electrode in the conductor film of the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing step with the extension wiring formed with said second manufacturing step, by forming one or more of projecting contact probes with etching a surface layer at positions corresponding to said electrodes in said conductor film, and by patterning the portion on which said one or more of projecting probes are formed.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a probing device being constructed with a wiring sheet for electrically contacting with a plurality of electrodes aligned on an object to be tested so as to transfer electrical signal therewith, comprising:
a first manufacturing step for preparing a sheet of insulator (a polyimide film, etc.) being formed with a conductor film on a surface thereof;
a second manufacturing step for forming an extension wiring from the conductor film of the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing step by patterning thereof; and
a third manufacturing step for forming the contact electrode by forming a plating film on the conductor film of the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing step, by connecting a portion corresponding to said electrode in the conductor film of the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing step with the extension wiring formed with said second manufacturing step, by forming one or more of projecting contact probes with etching a surface layer at positions corresponding to said electrodes in said plating film, and by patterning the portion on which said one or more of projecting probes are formed.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, in the testing apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein the etching in said third manufacturing step is shower etching.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, in the testing apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein a mask is formed with a dry film mask at the tips of the projecting probes when etching in said third manufacturing step.
And, according to the present invention, further there is provide a manufacturing method of a probing device being constructed with a wiring sheet for electrically contacting with a plurality of electrodes aligned on an object to be tested so as to transfer electrical signal therewith, comprising:
a first manufacturing step for preparing a sheet of insulator being formed with a conductor film on a surface thereof;
a second manufacturing step for forming one or more projecting probes by etching a surface layer at positions corresponding to said electrodes in the conductor layer of the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing step; and
a third manufacturing step for connecting the conductor film of the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing step with said extension wiring, and by patterning the contact electrodes on which the one or more of the projecting probes are formed in said second manufacturing step.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, in the testing, apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein the etching in said third manufacturing step is shower etching.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, in the testing apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein a mask is formed with a dry film mask at the tips of the projecting probes when etching in said third manufacturing step.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a probing device being constructed with a wiring sheet for electrically contacting with a plurality of electrodes aligned on an object to be tested so as to transfer electrical signal therewith, comprising:
a first manufacturing step for preparing a sheet of insulator being formed with a conductor film on a surface thereof;
a second manufacturing step for forming extension wiring on the conductor film of the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing process by patterning thereof; and
a third manufacturing step for forming contact electrodes by connecting a portion corresponding to said electrodes in the conductor film of the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing step with the extension wiring formed with said second manufacturing step, by patterning the portion corresponding to position corresponding to said electrodes in said conductor film, and by forming one or more projecting probes with local planting on each portion of the conductor films which are patterned.
Also, according to the present invention, in the testing apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein the sheet prepared in said first manufacturing step is constructed with a polyimide film pasted with copper foil.
Further, according to the present invention, in the testing apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein the one or more projecting probes formed in said third manufacturing step is covered with a film of hard metal.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, in the testing apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein the plating film is that of nickel.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, in the testing apparatus as mentioned in the above, wherein the plating film is a local plating of nickel.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a probing device for electrically contacting with a contact object so as to transfer an electrical signal, comprising: a plurality of contact probes for electrically contacting with the contact object; and extension wiring extended from each probe, wherein said probe is constructed with projections obtained by etching of a surface layer of a conductor film, and said projections is constructed by being connected to the extension wiring through remaining portions of the conductor film.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a probing device for electrically contacting with a contact object so as to transfer an electrical signal, comprising: a step of forming via-holes on one surface of an insulator film on both surfaces of which are formed conductor films, being conducted with the extension wiring and the other surface thereof; a step of forming contact electrodes in use for contacting (contact electrodes) with the contact object by etching said conductor film on the other surface conducting with said extension wiring through said via-holes; and a step of forming projecting probes by etching the surface layer of the electrodes in use for contacting (contact electrodes).
Further, according to the present invention, in the above-mentioned probing device, there is further provided a wiring board on which is provided a wiring for transferring an electric signal, and the extension wiring is connected to the electrode of said wiring board.
Further, according to the present invention, in the above-mentioned probing device, there are provided a wiring board and a socket, wherein the extension wiring pulled out from the contact probes of the probing device is connected to the electrode of said wiring board, and said probes are connected to the electrodes of the semiconductor element mounted into said socket, thereby providing a testing apparatus for the semiconductor elements.
Further, according to the present invention, the semiconductor elements are manufactured by testing the performances or characteristics thereof with use of the above-mentioned testing apparatus.
As is explained in the above, according to the above construction, a large number of the probes can be arranged with high density and high accuracy, as the result, it is possible to cope with high density of the object to be tested. Further, it is possible to shorten (from 0.001 to 0.2 mm) the length of the probes, as the result, it is possible to realize a high-speed AC testing with the stabilized high-speed signals, which can be supplied to all over the semiconductor elements with small voltage fluctuation. With this, confirmation of the high-speed operation as well as detailed observation of output wave-forms can be achieved, then margin of the semiconductor elements can be grasped, thereby enabling a feedback to the design of the semiconductor elements with high efficiency.